Declaration of Love
by Lady Serendipity
Summary: A/U B/V. When all the couples break up, they never see each other untill their high school reunion. Is sparks about to fly again for our favorite couple? ( I updated! yay!)
1. Breakups and Tears

A/N: This is my second story, so I hope you like it. Oh, and check out my other story that I'm writing with Gotenks- Princess. Its called Serendipity: Fate, Destiny, Chance. (You can tell I like the word serendipity can't you ?)

****

Declaration Of Love 

Chapter One: Breakups & Tears

"Vegeta! You do realize, this could be our last date together!"

"So? What about it?"

"Graduation's next week, and we'll be going to different collages with different lives"

"And your point is...?"

"This could be our last time together!"

Vegeta was quiet the rest of the ride and drove to Bulma's house. When they arrived, Bulma didn't leave, but she was desperately trying to get something out of her mouth.

"Vegeta, I have something important to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Vegeta, I just want you to know that I ... well...I"

"What is it women?"

"I love you Vegeta!"

A long silent pause followed Bulma's words. Finally Vegeta spoke.

"Get out of the car."

"W...what ?"

"This is your house, get out of the car."

Bulma stepped out, her heart breaking inside and her eyes tearing up. Vegeta sped of and that was the end of it.

_________________________________________________

"Goku, there's something I need to tell you."

"Sure Chi. Can't you wait a second?"

"Sure."

Goku set down the phone and finally found his bag of cheetos behind the couch.

"Ok Chi, what were you saying ?"

"Goku, I'm going to Preie Collage and you're going to be a Colle's Collage."

"Yea, that's right"

"We can't see each other anymore."

"We can't ? Well why not Chi ?"

"Cause we'll have different lives"

  
"Oh"

"That's why we need to breakup"

ChiChi hanged up and regretted her words very much.

*Forgive me Goku*

"Ok ChiChi" Goku said, as if he read her mind.

_________________________________________________

"Krillin! You just don't get it!" 18 screamed as she threw a dish at him.

"No, I don't because you're not saying anything!" Krillin answered as he dodged the dish

"I'm saying plenty!" 18 said, ready to throw a cup at him.

Dishes were broken and tears were wept. Both 18 and Krillin finally calmed down.

"I hate it when we fight 18."

"I know, but we've been have one almost everyday"

"Yea. Why?"

"Maybe we're just dirfting apart"

"Graduation's coming"

"And we'll be at different collages..."

"...living different lives"

"And we'll never see each other again"

"Maybe we should..."

"Yea, we should."

"Well then, goodbye 18."

"Bye Krillin."

_________________________________________________

A/n : Ok, that's it! That's my first chapter. If its kin of sad, well than i'm sorry but they had to break up. Vegeta seems kind of cold don't ya think?


	2. In Our Lives

****

I'm a poor little girl who only has the love for dragonballz...do ya think that I would own it?! Cuz I don't :(

Declaration Of Love 

Chapter Two: In Our Lives

"That's it baby! Such beautiful poses!" yelled the very excited photographer. But then again, who wouldn't be excited when you get to work with the top supermodel Bulma Briefs? After 7 more rolls of film and 2 hours Bulma got tired. Actually, bored was more closer to what she was feeling.

"I don't mean to be rude Mr...umm...Mr. Photographer, but I'm getting very tired and besides if we continue on like this, I'm afraid my beauty will break the lens on your camera!" Bulma said with a sweet smile that no one could resist.

"Of course Bulma darling!" the photographer glady packed up his things and hurried home. *I can't wait to show mommy that I work with the great Bulma Briefs*

"You did a good job today Ms. Briefs!"

"Looking good Bulma!"

Bulma just smiled at all these comments, knowing that they were true. "I did do a good today didn't I?" she whispered to herself. A strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"Now there baby, wouldn't want to get cocky now would we?"

Bulma turn around to see Yamcha, her boyfriend, an underwear model.

"Look who's talking? Besides, I'm not cocky, just confident."

"Uh huh. So whatcha got plan tonight babe?" asked Yamcha, "cuz I was thinking of dinners at Le Perrie, a moonlight walk and then we could end the night at my place."

"That sounds great, but I was planning Chinese takeout, a big bubble bath and sleeping by the fireplace."

"We could do that."

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of alone."

"Oh"

Bulma walked away before the guilt could register in her mind. As much as she loved her Yamcha, she couldn't help but get annoyed by him some of the times. Lately though, Bulma been feeling that something was missing in her life and that was why she made all her weekend plans alone. She needed to get in touch with her "inner self". No more partying and getting drunk, this weekend was going to be finding out who she is and if she really wanted to continue modeling, cause as much as she loves it, she has become quite bored with it.

Bulma entered her mansion as her butler James put away her coat.

"Any mail today James?"

"There was some bills and some junk and oh! A rather interesting letter from a 

Mrs. Solane."

"Solane? If I remember correctly, Mrs. Solane was my high school principal! Why on earth would she be mailing me after all these years?"

Bulma ripped apart the envelope, curious to why Mrs. Solane would contact her after nine...ten years!

Dear Miss Briefs,

As you may know, it has been ten years since you have graduated from Oak Hill High School, and with a 4.0 too, might I add. Oak Hill High School will be holding a ten-year high school reunion for the class of 1993. Please join us on the fifth of February at the Grand Rix hotel. 

Sincerely yours,

May Solane.

"Its been ten years already?"

"Ah, a high school reunion Ms. Briefs. Are you going to go?" inquired James.

"I really don't know. Do you think I should?"

"Well, a high school reunion would be a perfect opportunity to catch up to old friends...see who ugly or maybe even catch the one who got away!"

"Old friend..."

*Chi, 18, Goku, Krillen...Vegeta...*

~~~Flashback~~~

"I love you Vegeta!"

A long silent pause followed Bulma's words. Finally Vegeta spoke.

"Get out of the car."

"W...what ?"

"This is your house, get out of the car."

~~~Flashback End~~~

"You know what James? Maybe I will go!"

*And show Vegeta what he lost*

_____________________________________________________

Vegeta threw his gym bag onto the kitchen counter. After a hard day of practice (he's professional football layer! :)) Vegeta was ready for a night with the boys drinking and flirting with girls to get laid. For a very well paid football player, Vegeta wasn't one of luxury, so he doesn't have a butler or anything. What he does have is an apartment on the top floor of the most glamorous hotel in Vegas. Sure his apartment was ten times the size of people average homes, but Vegeta would never say he was one who enjoyed luxury. So, without anyone to pay his bills or anything Vegeta picked up the load of mail and flipped through it. One mail caught his attention right away. 

Dear Mr. Vegeta (put last name here)

As you may know, it has been ten years since you have graduated from Oak Hill High School. We hope that you will join as at Oak Hill High School's ten-year high school reunion for the class of 1993. Please join us on the fifth of February at the Grand Rix hotel. 

Sincerely yours,

May Solane.

Vegeta laughed. It was funny how Ms. Solane hated his guts and couldn't wait till he graduated and now she was inviting him to a ten-year reunion! It was too much. He had to go to the reunion. 

*Wonder what Goku and Chrome Dome's been up to. And Bulma...*

~~~Flashback~~~

"I love you Vegeta!"

A long silent pause followed Bulma's words. Finally Vegeta spoke.

"Get out of the car."

"W...what?"

"This is your house, get out of the car."

~~~Flashback End~~~

Why had he been so mean to her? Sure he loved her, he probably loved her more than she would ever love him. So why couldn't he just told her how he felt? Instead he just shut her out. God, what he wouldn't give to see the beautiful blue siren again. The last time he saw her was on the cover of Vogue when he was buying some car magazines. That picture of her just put him in a trance for weeks when finally his coach told him to snap out of else he was of the team. 

*I'm gonna be at the reunion alright. And right what I've wronged*

_____________________________________________________

"We'll be right back after these commercials!" said Chichi who was now the cook on her Cooking With Chichi show.

After the show, Chichi went home and was greeted by her younger sister Mimi who lived with her.

"Chi! You're finally home! Omg you won't believe this! Your high school reunion is coming up and you have just got to go!"

"You read my mail Mimi? How many times have I told you not to read my mail! It's an invasion of privacy. You know that I don't-"

Chichi was cut of by her thrilled sister.

"I know and I'm sorry but ten year high school reuion! Isn't that great! You're going to go right?"

"Sure why not." Answered a very tired Chichi.

"Hey, maybe you can even catch up with that guy goku that you're always dreaming about."

"I do NOT dream of Goku!"

"Sure you do. I came home late one night and you were basically screaming his name. Must be some guy huh? Pretty great in bed too I bet for you to be screaming like that"

"Mimi Mau!"

"Touchy, it was just a suggestion."

*God, Goku...what I wouldn't give to see you again*

_____________________________________________________

Well that's chapter two! I finally got it out. I was planning on updating...I really did! But today I watched this new reality TV show called High School Reunion and it totally inspired me to update this story! I'm not going to write about Goku, Krillen and 18 cause I'm pretty tired right. But if you really want me too, just say so in your reviews and I will. Here are their jobs:

Bulma: Top Supermodel

Yamcha: Underwear model (lol)

Vegeta: Professional Football Player (don't know what team...oh cares! He's a football player!)

Chichi: Has her own TV show called: Cooking With Chichi

Goku: I dunno yet but I was thinking maybe cop or professional trainer

Krillen: a standup comedian 

18: an assassin for the CIA! (I would LOVE that job)

P.s: excuse my spelling mistake and grammar cuz I really SUCK at spelling and grammar.


End file.
